The present invention relates to structures for joining a plurality of frame sections substantially along the axes of the frame sections.
Typically, vehicle frame sections are joined together substantially along the axes of the frame sections. More specifically, a pair of frame sections are joined together such that an axial edge of one frame section an adjacent axial edge of the other are substantially aligned at each corner portion of the frame sections. In this manner, when an axial load is applied to one frame section and the load focally acts on corresponding edges of the frame section, the load is reliably transmitted to adjacent edges of the other frame section.
However, since only limited space is allowed for the frame sections and the vehicle appearance need be improved, the joined frame sections do not always have identical cross-sectional shapes (dimensions). If this is the case, the frame sections cannot be joined together such that the adjacent edges are substantially aligned. Further, even if the frame sections have identical cross-sectional shapes, size variation among the frame sections may hamper such arrangement. That is, the adjacent edges of the joined frame sections are located offset from each other.
If the load applied to one frame section cannot reliably be transmitted to the adjacent frame section, the load may deform the frame sections.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a frame section joining structure that reliably transmits a load applied to one frame section to an adjacent frame section.
To achieve the foregoing and other objectives and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, the present invention is a frame section joining structure for joining a plurality of frame sections with each other. The joining structure has a first frame section and a second frame section. The first frame section has a hollow cross section and an open end. An axial load is applied to the first frame section. A first bracket is provided at the open end of the first frame section. A second frame section has a hollow cross section and an open end. A second bracket is provided at the open end of the second frame section. The axial load applied to the first frame section is transmitted to the second frame section through the first bracket and the second bracket. The second bracket has a transmitting portion that extends toward the inside of the cross section of the second frame section. At least a part of axially projected cross section of the first frame section overlaps the transmitting portion.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.